Going Back
by malloretti
Summary: What if Fraulein Maria had never returned to the Von Trapp Villa and the family had left for America without her? And what would happen if someone from the family went back years later to search for her?
1. Default Chapter

Note I do not own any of the Sound of Music characters or anything under the movie.  That all belongs to 20th Century Fox.

Please be patient with me on this, it's my first fanfic piece.

Enjoy!

It had been years since he had been back to the land he once called home.  Seven years to be exact.  He could still remember everything about the night he and his family left.  His father, his brother, and his five sisters had fled Hitler and his Nazis and sought refuge in the hills overlooking Austria.  And somehow they had all made it to America soon afterwards and settled in Stowe, Vermont.

Everyone was happy that they were safe, but one thing had been missing since his early childhood years: a mother.  Yes, his family had been very close to having one, but she was only a governess.  Fraulein Maria had been like a mother to he and his siblings but left them that night after his father's party.

As he rode along on the train thinking of what his family had been through, Kurt Von Trapp couldn't help but wonder where his former governess was at that very moment.

He checked into his hotel but didn't feel like staying inside.  After all he went through to get to Austria on his holiday, he didn't want to waste it inside.  He still couldn't figure out why his father had been so against his coming here.  After all, wasn't this the land his father had so very deeply loved just a few years before?  Now eighteen years old and a college-bound student, Kurt still was confused about his father's political convictions.  With all that aside though, he went out to search what he came back to his homeland for.

He roamed about Austria at first just trying to soak in the familiarity of it all.  But after several hours, he soon realized he had grown weary and was very hungry, which was no surprise to him.  Kurt was always hungry.  He had always been like that since he could remember.  So he decided to go back to his room and rest for a while and order some room service.

Once he was back in his room though, he collapsed on his bed and soon fell fast into a deep, dreamless sleep.  Knowing that when he awoke he would find the one thing that he truly had come back to Austria for.

  


Kurt awoke around nine o'clock, dressed, ate and went downstairs to the lobby of his hotel.  As he stepped outside he realized it was lovely day and he breathed in all of the crisp Austrian air he had missed the past seven years.

He made his way through the city at a moderate pace.  Salzburg didn't look like it had changed at all, yet it looked so different to him at the same time.  The gardens and the monuments were still there, yes.  But all the people looked colder and he didn't recognize any of them.  He guessed that's what a war does to people.

A mental list had been made in his head of places where he wanted to visit, but he knew that would have to wait till later.  He slowly made his way on the journey that he had only made once before in his life.  Kurt Von Trapp began the walk up through the town to Nonberg Abbey.  When he got to the gate he rang the bell as his eldest sister, Liesl, had done the day they all went to see Fraulein Maria.  And as he saw one of the nuns coming towards him, his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Sister Maria," his voice squeaked out.  _Sister Maria????_  That sounded so unwelcoming to him.  But she must be a sister now, he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?"  The nun seemed to be a little confused now.

"Sister Maria.  She used to be a postulant here years before and I'd assume she's become a nun by now."

"I'm sorry, sir.  But we don't have any sisters here by that name."

Feeling dejected, Kurt smiled and thanked the nun as he went on his way.  Hands in his pocket and head down, he now felt like his trip over here had been a waste.  His father was right; there was nothing left in Austria for anyone.

"Wait!"  He turned around to see the nun running after him. 

"There is a woman named Maria that works with the school that's next to the Abbey.  I just remembered about her.  She used to be a postulant here years ago, but never became a nun."  The beating of Kurt's heart grew fast and his breath quickened.  He didn't know what to say.  He wanted to cry and laugh at  the same time.

"Where can I find her, sister?  I have come back to Austria just so I can see her!"  Please, he thought to himself.  Oh God, please let this be my Maria.

"Just follow the path that goes adjacent to the Abbey and you'll come to the school house.  Today's a Saturday so there isn't any class going on, but Maria is always there."

"Oh thank you so very much, sister!"  And with that Kurt began for the path at a steady run.  Sister Helga smiled to herself at the sight she saw before her.  That young man had a striking resemblance to the great Captain Von Trapp.  Then it dawned on her, that he must be one of his sons.  It suddenly all made sense.  She had heard the story of the young postulant turned governess that belonged at Nonberg and she smiled again.  The young man was one of the seven children that Maria had been a governess to.

As soon as Kurt saw the school house he stopped.  What was he going to say?  Hello, it's me, Kurt and I was wondering if you wanted to come back to America with me.  No, he couldn't do that.  If he was lucky Fraulein Maria just might remember who he was in the first place.  He didn't care though.  All he wanted to do was hear her voice again and see her because it had been so long. 

When he reached the front door of the little school house he paused as his hand shot out for the handle.  This is it, he thought to himself.  If everything went right, this would be the one holiday that he would remember for many years to come.

To be continued…….

Let me know what you think!  The other chapters are coming along, but I would love a few reviews before I post anything new!


	2. Finding her at last

Kurt slowly opened the front door to the little school house.  Once inside, he soon realized that it was bigger than he had expected.  Along the main hallway were four classrooms.  Taking his time so he wouldn't make any noise, he walked past each doorway until he came upon the fourth and final one.  From the glass window on the door he could make out a person seated at a desk in the far corner.

Palms sweating like crazy, he turned the knob ever so quietly.  As he stepped inside the classroom his eyes fell upon the decorations on the wall and the vibrant colors that adorned the room.  Musical notes hung from the ceiling that the students had obviously made.  There was one corner that had all sorts of instruments in it.  And lying in its case next to a wooden chair was Fraulein Maria's guitar.  He would know that instrument anywhere just from the day that he had seen his governess play it when they were all picnicking on the mountains.  He was just about to walk near and pick it up when a voice brought him back to reality.

"Hello there."  Immediately his eyes locked on the person standing before him.  It was Fraulein Maria.

"Hello."  All he could do was reply with one single word.  His breath began to quicken again and he was sure that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Is there something that I can help you with?  You look a little lost."  The sweetness in her voice hadn't died in the seven years he missed hearing it.  And just looking over her, she didn't look a day older than the night of the party when he last saw her.  Her hair was still short as it always was, and her sparkling blue eyes were as deep and true as ever.

"I'm actually looking for someone.  Someone that I knew years ago.  She was a very dear person and I, my brother, and my sisters loved her very much…"  As soon as those words escaped from Kurt's lips Maria's face fell and she clasped her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh my word….Kurt!  Is it really you?"  And with that Kurt almost ran to the front of the room and embraced his former governess in the biggest hug possible.  He didn't care about being a gentleman anymore as he let all of his tears fall in happiness.  Maria, likewise, did the same.  And at the same time she rubbed Kurt's back and soothed his hair with her free fingers.

Maria was the first to pull away.  She couldn't believe what she saw before her.  A young man stood before her, but all she could see was the sweet eleven year old boy she once knew.  And now he was just as tall as she was and he looked so much like his father that it gave Maria the same goosebumps she felt the night she had danced with the Captain.

"Yes, it's me."  Kurt finally responded as he wiped his eyes free from the tears.

"I still cannot believe it.  And after all this time.  I honestly didn't think that I would ever see you again.  You look wonderful, and so grown up too."  With that being said, Maria ran her hand along the side of his face and took a step back to get a better look at him.

"I'm glad that I found you.  You don't know how long I've wanted to come back here and see you….I didn't think that I'd ever see you again either, Fraulein Maria."

Maria laughed at the last part.  He had said it in the same little voice that he once used in what seemed like ages ago.

"But what are you doing here, Kurt?  Are you by yourself?  Does your father know that you're here?"

"Here on a holiday.  By myself.  Yes."  They both laughed at his response.

"I expected to meet you at the Abbey when I arrived, though.  I must say, I'm not at all surprised that you didn't become a nun.  You never did seem to fit the profile you know." He beamed as he said all of this.

Maria had to smile at Kurt.  He had only been eleven when she was seriously considering entering into the convent and he had seen that she didn't belong there.  Why had she then?

"After I returned to the Abbey I just didn't feel the sense of welcoming and homeliness that I did before."  She said this and had to look away from him.  _After I returned,_ she had said.  That was a long time ago, she thought to herself.  But she still had such a heavy feeling of guilt of leaving Kurt and his siblings.  It was very unfair to them and she had never said good-bye.

"After you left the night of the party you mean?"  There it was, she was waiting for it and now she could either ignore it for seven more years or she could tell her side of the story for the first time ever.

"Kurt, it's so very good to see you. Why don't you and I go for a walk by the stream outside and you can ask me anything you like as long as I can do the same to you?"

"Sounds fair to me."  Terrific.  Now he could ask the question that had been sitting inside him for all of his teenage years and finally get the answer that he knew was the reason why his beloved governess had disappeared from his life.

To be continued…….

Well what do you think?  Better than the first chapter?  Review and let me know soon!  J


	3. A talk that could change everything

Maria and Kurt walked in silence as either of them tried to find the right words to say.  They walked for so long without speaking that they ended up on the very bench that they all had learned DO-RE-MI on.  However, since both were lost in deep thought neither seemed to notice right away.  Finally, it was Kurt who broke the ice by asking the question that had been bottled up inside him for seven years.

"Why?"  That was all he managed to get out.  Before he had been so excited to see Fraulein Maria that he didn't think that he could be angry.  But now that he had a chance to think about it, Kurt was angry about his governess leaving without saying good bye.

Maria didn't have to hear anymore from him.  She knew what he meant and now came the hard part, piecing everything together.

"Kurt…..I, um….left because something happened at the villa that wasn't supposed to happen…" she was about to go on when he interrupted her.

"What happened?  Was it something that we all did???"   Now he was confused completely. 

"Please let me get all of this out before you say anything else.  It's very hard for me to even think about this let alone talk about it."  She took a minute to gather her thoughts and continued.  "When I was told I was going to be a governess to you and your siblings I planned on fulfilling my role to my best abilities.  I didn't plan on any distractions along the way and when I heard news of the Baroness, I believed my purposed was to prepare you all for a new mother that summer."  She paused again to see Kurt's reaction.  And the look on his face showed that he was paying close attention to what Maria had to say.

"I left the night of the party because of something that happened long before that night…"

"Did that something happen to be involved with the way you and father danced?"  Kurt's question was completely accurate and this time Maria didn't scold him for his interruption.  Instead, she just looked at her feet trying to collect her thoughts.

"You know, I didn't think in a million years that I would find a kind and gentle person in your father."  Kurt had to smile at that comment.  "In fact, I didn't even think that after the day he and I fought by the lake that I ever wanted to associate with him again.  But then everything changed.  Something sparked along the way and I began to see him in a new light."

"A good new light?  Because everything seemed to run much more smoothly in the villa once you two got along better."  This time it was Maria's turn to smile.  Not because of Kurt's comment, but because of how she remembered the night the Captain sang _Edelweiss._  Kurt's comment made her remember how she couldn't take her eyes away from the Captain's.

"Actually, yes Kurt.  It was a good new light.  You see, as a postulant, my life was set out to be devoted to God.  I wasn't supposed to fall in love with your father.  And somewhere along the line he seemed to fall in love with me."  At that moment Maria had to stand up and take a breath because she wasn't sure of how Kurt would react.

"If you loved him then why didn't you tell him?  You could have saved us all from being stuck with the Baroness and you could have been our new mother.  Didn't you want any of that?  You were perfect for the role and you just walked out of our lives without telling us any of this?!?"  By now Kurt was standing, facing Maria and anger was boiling inside him and he felt his ability to control it slipping away.

"Don't you think that I wanted to tell your father?  Don't you think I wanted to have you all as my own children?  It simply wasn't my place.  I was the governess!"

"What did that have to do with anything?  It never stopped you before from speaking what you were feeling??"

At this time Maria spun around and was ready to throw back whatever Kurt dealt to her.  Yes, she could recognize that he was angry, but something inside of her made her feel the same way.

"It had to do with everything, Kurt!  I was sent to your household to take care of the seven of you.  Nowhere in the job description did it say to fall in love with my employer!  Nowhere!"

"I don't even care about that.  Didn't you even think of how your leaving would affect the seven of us!  We all loved you.  You were the first governess we ever had that became our friend and someone we could all trust and get to know!  You don't know how badly we felt when we found out you were gone!  We all thought we had done something to offend you that made you leave."

Maria's eyes stung with tears now and she could feel her heart ready to burst out of her chest.  Mixed with anger and sorrow for what she had put this family through, she could no longer control her emotions.

"Kurt why did you wait until now to tell me all of this?!?  It has been seven years, did you come all this way and wait all this time to come back here and yell at me?"

"No!  I came back here to find you and bring you home with me.  Even though we are grown up since then, we still need a mother and I know that you have never stopped loving father since the day you left.  You can't escape that and you know it!"

"Are you mad!  How do you even know if your father still thinks of me let alone still have loving feelings for me?  It is insane that is what it is!"

"I know because he had said things about you and he ever since the day we arrived in America.  He still loves you because he has told us.  Yet, he is too stubborn to admit that he should have told you all this many years ago!"

Tears were now running down Maria's cheeks and she couldn't believe what Kurt had just told her.  The Captain still in love with her????  It was impossible.  She had just been a governess to his children for one summer in what seemed like a century ago.  Could she really go back and face him?  What if he didn't every acknowledge her? 

"Kurt, I simply cannot go back with you.  And I am sorry you thought that you could persuade me to do such a thing.  My place is here.  This is my home and I just can't leave it right now."

"Why not?  He loves you and you love him.  You already admitted to it why can't you just live up to it and face him?"

Rage was boiling inside him now.  He was way past the stage of anger.  But what he couldn't figure out was why she was being so obstinate about the situation.  He knew that she wanted to go with him.  He could see it in her eyes from the moment they saw each other again.

"Kurt, I simply cannot do it and that's final.  I am terribly sorry to disappoint you."

And with that Maria was about to bid him farewell when Kurt's fuse went off.

"The Fraulein Maria that I knew once told me that you had to face what life gave you and that all your problems could be solved by confronting them.  Where is that woman who taught me all that now?  If you run away from this now you will regret it for the rest of your life.  I know it and so do you.  I'm sorry, too Fraulein.  But I'm sorry because of how you're feeling right now and that you won't face your problems….I'm here for four more days before I have to return home and start school.  I truly hope you will consider my offer to join me.  If you don't then I hope your life is well that you are happy in whatever you do."

And with that, Kurt walked away from the woman that he loved so very much as a friend.  In doing so, tears were now streaming down his face.  And his body began to shake because he felt stupid for the way he approached the situation.  He hoped that what he had said made sense to Maria, though.

Maria couldn't believe what Kurt had just said.  He had been so shy and coy as a young boy.  She was proud of his actions, though.  He reminded her of his father in so many ways.  What was she to do now?

To be continued…..

Let me hear some feedback!  ;)


	4. Finding peace on the train

It had been four days since his argument with Fraulein Maria and Kurt had been miserable since then.  He needed something to occupy the remainder of his time so he went and visited familiar landmarks and places he once knew.  He took a long hike over the mountain that he and his siblings sang on and even hummed to himself while walking.  He even mustered up the courage to go back to the villa he and his family once lived in.  The people that lived there now were gracious enough to let him take a tour.  It brought back so many wonderful memories.  He got a chance to see his old room and even was able to take a walk among the gardens and yard behind the house.  When it came time for him to leave, though, he had to take a minute to grasp the majestic beauty of the mountains he could see overlooking the lake.

And now, her he sat on the train that would take him to the coast, which would then bring him to the ship that he needed to board to go back to America.  Sitting alone in his train car, Kurt had a lot to think about.  He felt so foolish for the way he behaved in front of Fraulein Maria.  What was worse, he didn't even set out to accomplish what he came back to Austria for.  _My family must be destined to be without a mother then._  He though to himself as he could feel tears forming in his eyes.  And even though there was no one around, he couldn't bare to let him cry again.  He had cried too much over the past week.  His father would be tremendously ashamed if he only knew the amount of tears that his youngest son had shed.

Lost in his thoughts, Kurt didn't even hear the train car door slide open and see the person who was about to enter.  He figured that it was the conductor collecting his ticket so he reached for it in his breast pocket of his coat.  But the voice that escaped the stranger's lips was not the conductor's.

"Excuse me young man, but all the other cars are filled and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to let me share this one with you.  My guitar case is rather big so I need some extra storage room for it."

Kurt didn't even look up.  He was too depressed to deal with anyone so he just flatly responded.  "I don't mind if you stay here miss.  It's fine with me."  And with that he made a point to terminate any further conversation with the woman.

Wait a minute….did she say _guitar case???_  It couldn't be.  She had been furious with him the other day.  But when Kurt looked up, it was her.  Fraulein Maria just stood there silently waiting for Kurt to realize it was her.  And when he finally did, it was like seeing her again for the first time all over again. 

He stood up immediately and pulled her into a gigantic hug.  Keeping himself composed, he allowed himself to rest his head upon her shoulder for comfort and she graciously welcomed it and began rubbing his back as she had done earlier in the week.

"I want you to know that what you said to me the other day was all completely true.  I love your father more than words can say.  I haven't stopped thinking about him since I left the villa that night.  And what's more, I love you and your brother and sisters just as much"

Kurt had to pull away at this and smile.  "I love you too, Fraulein Maria.  And I want you to know how very sorry I am about the other day.  I guess I inherited Father's temper as I grew older."  He smiled bashfully as if to add more to the apology.

"I'm sorry too.  I shouldn't have yelled and denied everything that day.  It was wrong of me.  Please forgive me."  Things were back to the way they should be at that moment.  Kurt was one step closer to having a mother.  And Maria was that much closer to confessing her love to the one man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

An hour went by and Maria and Kurt were just sitting in each other's silence, enjoying the fact that they were now happy with one another.  The train ride went smoothly and only a few more hours or so and they would be at the coast, ready to board their ship.  The long silence was broken by Maria's voice.

"Kurt…."  He turned his attention to his beloved former governess.

"I am very and truly sorry for what I did to you.  Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't understand.  We already apologized when you got on the train.  What do you mean, Fraulein?"

"Not about the other day.  I'm sorry for leaving you the night of the party.  You know, all I did was think about what we said to each other these past few days and I couldn't get over the fact of how wise and perceptive you've gotten in your teenage years.  I never knew that I was that transparent."

"We may have been naïve and impressionable when we were young, Fraulein.  But we weren't stupid."  Kurt's comment made Maria smile and even laugh a little.  It was true.  The whole town could probably see that Maria and the Captain had belonged then.  Why hadn't they been able to recognize anything??

"Seriously, though, Kurt.  I am extremely sorry for what I've done."

"It's alright.  What's done is done.  There's nothing we can do to change the past.  We just need to learn from it and move on."

"Right you are….Now tell me about everyone back home.  How are all they?  What is everyone up to?

"Well, Liesl is twenty-three and about to be married next fall.  She just finished up school this year..."

"Married!  Oh my word!"

"MMhhhmm.   Freidreich is twenty-one and attending a local school in Vermont.  He's doing rather well.  He wants to become a doctor when he finished college.   Louisa is twenty and can't stand school at all.  She can't wait till it's all over and she can do whatever she wants."

"What is she studying right now?"

"Um, actually she doesn't know what she wants to do when she gets out of school.  She's thinking about traveling when she's done, but you can bet how that's gone over with Father."  Maria's eyes twinkled at that.  "I can indeed see how he would feel.  Go on."

"Then there's Brigitta who's seventeen and loves school.  She had possibly read every book there ever was written and cannot wait to go to college where she wants to become a literature professor.  Marta has just turned fourteen and has become quite the artist.  Our lodge in Vermont is covered with her paintings and sketches.  And of course there's little Gretl, who's not to little anymore.  She's twelve years old and is extremely popular at school.  There are several boys that walk her home each day and of course, Father is not too happy with that either."

Maria laughed at that.  She could just imagine the Captain chasing away every boy that came within inches of his littlest child.  She couldn't even believe that he was letting Liesl get married since she was just fresh out of college.

"You missed someone."

"I did?  Who?"

"You.  What are you up to these days?  Other than bringing back former governesses to America to marry off your father?"  That being said, both were now in hysterics at Maria's remark.  When their laughter died down Kurt was able to respond to her original question.

"I'm actually about to enter college.  The past few years I've become quite interested in politics in America and would love to someday become a senator or some sort of politician."

"Well, that certainly is quite an ambition.  And what's your father's consensus on that?"

Kurt's smile turned into a serious expression.  Maria could tell that wasn't an easy place in his life at the time.

"Father and I actually talk politics quite often at home and questions me and quizzes me on problems that are going on in the world, but he doesn't believe that I'll make a good politician."  Kurt stopped to gather his thoughts and look out the window.  "You know how he used to be on issues like that.  He's very sensitive when it comes to these things and with me thinking about ideals and values in a different perspective than his, well….it makes him uneasy and it's very difficult for me to be around him at times."  Kurt said all this without ever taking his eyes away from the scenery that was passing them by.

Maria could tell that very little had changed in the relationship Kurt and the Captain had.  Ever since she had met him, Kurt was forever seeking the approval of his father.  And it never seemed like he could get it in any aspect.

Realizing that it was almost time for the train to arrive at the coast, Kurt quickly changed the topic to something peaceful and happy to talk about.

"Oh but you're going to love America.  Well, Vermont at least.  It's like we never left Austria.  The hills are just as lovely and rolling."

And with that being said, Maria could already picture what the Von Trapp Lodge would look like.  She knew the Captain and how very dear Austria was to him.  So with that in mind, she automatically knew what the scenery in Vermont would look like.  Keeping the conversation going, both Maria and Kurt grew very excited about the second leg of their journey back home to America.


	5. Home at last

Maria and Kurt were now traveling in a taxi cab to the Von Trapp Lodge in Stowe, Vermont.  The trip had been a fun, but long one.  They had had to take a ship into New York City from Europe and from there another train that would take them into Vermont.  Now, sitting together in the cab, the rain was pouring down and thunder could be heard in the distance.  Kurt had grown quiet over the past few days and Maria could tell that he was thinking about how his siblings and his father would react to seeing Maria once again.  The truth was, that was all Maria could think about too.  And in being so observant to Kurt she didn't realize his hand soothingly cover hers on the seat of the cab.

_She must be thinking the same thing as me._  Kurt could tell by Fraulein Maria's facial expressions and by the lack of her talking that she was deep in thought.  Sure, he figured that everyone would be surprised to see her.  But he hadn't thought about how she would feel amongst all the action that would soon take place at the lodge.

The cab pulled up along a road that ran through the tall trees and Maria knew that they were almost there.  Just as she was thinking this, a beautiful brown lodge came into view and the cab stopped in front of it.  The driver helped Kurt get the luggage out of the trunk and then Kurt paid the man.  He looked at Maria, took a deep breath and motioned for her to follow him inside.

The inside of the lodge was just as breathtaking as the outside was.  As soon as she and Kurt entered she could see a long staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms.  Straight ahead of them was a very spacious sitting room, foyer type room.  Down the hall from that Maria could hear the rattling of pots and pans so she figured that the kitchen was close by as well.

Kurt took her things and dropped them at the bottom of the stairs with his.  Then he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Hello!  Where is everyone?  I'm home!"  It took several minutes, but shortly after, a young man and woman came hurdling down the stairs to greet Kurt.  Maria stood off to the side of the room and observed what was about to happen.  Kurt flung the young woman into his arms as she was about to reach the last step and put her into a bear hug.  It took Maria a moment, but she soon realized that it was Marta.  But it didn't look like her at all, at first.  This girl was slightly tall, had shoulder length brown hair, and was beautiful.

When Kurt and Marta finished hugging, Kurt turned his attention to the man standing next to him.

"So how was your trip, little brother?  Eat the whole time did we?"

"Freidreich you know me all too well."  And with that the two brothers shook hands and embraced each other firmly.  When Freidreich pulled away his eyes landed on his sister.

"Marta, what is it?"  He turned to see his sister staring at Fraulein Maria.

"Oh my God!  It can't be."  Freidreich's mouth almost hit the ground in disbelief and Marta began to cry as she and Maria hugged deeply.  Tears were soon forming in her eyes as well.  Freidreich couldn't contain himself and he wrapped his arms around his sister and his former governess.  Maria bent upwards and gave Freidreich a kiss on his cheek and he did the same in return.

After what seemed like hours, the three broke apart and Marta was the first to speak.

"I don't believe it.  How did you…I mean, it can't be…"

"I think what she means is that it's great to see you, Fraulein Maria," Freidreich jumped in and made the situation more comfortable for them all.

Maria could only stand there and look at the three of them in shock.  She had come to the realization that Kurt reminded her so much of the Captain, but that was before she had seen Freidreich.  Now looking at him was like looking at the Captain's reflection in a mirror.  The only difference was the color of his hair was blond instead of brown.

"Where is everyone else?  Surely the other four are around here somewhere."  Kurt was about to call upstairs for his four other sisters when his brother stopped him.

"Liesl had to go into town with Charles to look at a facility for the wedding and Lousia insisted on going to help pick it out since she's going to be the maid of honor.  And naturally Brigitta and Gretl had to tag along."

"Well why didn't you two go with them into town?"  Kurt was a little curious as to why Freidreich and Marta had stayed home instead of joining the others.

"Actually I have been home all day awaiting the return of my favorite brother and he had to go to Dr. Clavel's office for his internship that started today."  Marta filled Kurt in with a smile.  All the while clasping her hand with Maria's.

"That started today?!?  Well congrats on that, Freid!  I didn't think you'd start something like that till your final year of school at least."  Freidreich smiled at his brother's praise.  "Nope, started today and let me tell you that it wasn't what I expected at all."

"Why do you say that?"  Freidreich was about to respond when he remembered that Marta and Maria were still in the room.  "Actually, Kurt, I don't want to bore these fine ladies with all the details so I'll tell you all about it at dinner later on."

Kurt was about to ask where the Captain was when he suddenly entered into the sitting room from the hallway that lead into the kitchen and dining room. 

"Well, Kurt, it looks like you're back home safe and sound.  How was the trip?"  There was no sign of compassion in the Captain's voice and Maria was grateful that he hadn't seen here yet.

"Hello to you too, father.  The trip went very well.  It's still a shame that you didn't want to tag along.  I'm sure that you would have liked to see Austria again."

"I highly doubt that, son.  But I see that you've come home empty-handed…so I guess it's safe to assume that I was right all along in saying that there really is _nothing_ left for anyone in Austria these days."  A smirk crossed the Captain's face, but it soon disappeared when he realized one had formed on Kurt's as well.

Maria felt that this was the opportune time to make her presence known.  "On the contrary, Captain, I think that Kurt's trip was a magnificent success, wouldn't you agree?"  And now it was the Captain's turn to don a look of disbelief and awe.

"Fraulien Maria….well I'll be damned."

To be continued…..

Here it is, chapter numero cinco!  Please keep the reviews coming.  You all have been so wonderful with them so far!   ;)

(by the way…I thought that Kurt calling Freidreich 'Freid' would make the scene a little at east for everyone!  tell me what you think of it, too!) 


	6. A storm brews inside the lodge

Captain Von Trapp couldn't believe his eyes.  _That son of a bitch._  He thought to himself.  _Kurt actually brought her back here with him, I don't believe it at all._  Georg knew from the first time that Kurt had asked to visit Austria on his holiday that he planned on finding Fraulein Maria once again.  What he didn't expect was to see her in his house, in America.  He had expected his son to come home with news that his once former governess was either a nun at Nonberg Abbey, or that he hadn't been able to find her at all.  Actually, Georg was hoping for the latter of the two.  After everything that happened in what seemed like ages ago, he would have rather have not seen this woman in his house.

Seeing their father look at Maria that way, Freidreich and Marta thought it would be best if they left the room at that time.  They quietly slithered upstairs, leaving Kurt, the Captain, and Fraulein Maria alone.

"Hello, Captain."

"Hello, Fraulein.  I didn't expect to see you again.  It's been…well it's been a while."

"Yes it has."  Oh my!  Maria couldn't take her eyes off of him.  All the talking she and Kurt had done over the past few days had gotten her hopes up too high.  She thought she and the Captain would see each other again and he would fling his arms around her and declare his love.  But he looked extremely angry at the mere sight of her.

"Well if you'll please excuse I think I'll go unpack before dinner.  Why don't I leave the two of you to get reacquainted with one another."  Kurt tried to sneak upstairs and let his father and Fraulein Maria talk things out, but he was stopped by the growling voice of his father.

"Oh no you don't young man.  You and I are going to have a serious talk in my office, immediately!"

"Oh come on, father.  You know that I'm tired and I really do need to get all my things unpacked so they can be cleaned. I..."

"Didn't you hear what I said?!?!?  My office, now!"  With that being said, Kurt followed his father down the hall in the direction he had come in without any more arguments.  Maria was at a loss of what to do.  Marta and Fredireich had gone upstairs leaving her alone.  She thought it would be best to sit quietly in the living room and wait for Kurt to return.

Meanwhile in the Captain's study, tempers were flying between Kurt and his father….

"So, I take it that your trip was eventful then?  What is _SHE_ doing here?  You know perfectly well that I didn't want you to go back there in the first place.  But I allowed it.  And now, you come home with _HER_ without the slightest explanation and I'm supposed to just lie over and pretend everything is fine?!?!??"  The Captain was far beyond ticked off.  He was downright outraged by his son's actions.

"First of all, I was going to Austria whether or not you allowed me to.  And secondly, I brought back Fraulein Maria because she loves you and you love her."

"Don't you dare say that to me every again!  Do you understand me?!?!?  That is all in the past.  Nothing has changed since you've left."

Kurt could see that his father was trying to cover up his emotions.  But he wasn't prepared to back down at any costs.

"You know you love her.  I looked all around Austria for two days before I finally found her and I helped her realize that she still loves you too.  Why can't you just accept that and be a gentleman!?!?!?"

By now, both men were yelling at each other with their tempers flaring.  Maria could hear every word they said clearly from the couch in the sitting room.  And so could Marta and Freidreich on the stairs where they were sitting in anticipation.

"Kurt, one day you will grow up and understand the things I do, but for now, you are still a child and won't ever grasp anything until you become a man."

"Become a man?!?!?  When have I had the time to even learn how to become a man?!?!  I have tried so hard all my life to be acceptable to you.  Every day ever since I can remember, I have wanted to be exactly as you are.  Where have you been to even begin to teach me to act like a man or…or…or even understand life as a man?!?!"

Kurt was cut short as his father lunged at him and grabbed him by the neck.  He then proceeded to throw him against the study wall and lifted him half a foot or so off the ground so that they were completely face-to-face.

"You listen hear.  I have done my best to be a good father to you and your brother and sisters.  Don't you ever question my parental abilities ever again!"

Ignoring his father's remark, Kurt decided to push the issue of Fraulein Maria again.

"You know you love her, father.  She came all this way to tell you that she loves you too.  Go tell her that."

"My patience is growing weary with you, boy.  Drop this issue immediately or there will be dire consequences to pay."

"Such as?"

"Well, how about the ability to breathe for instance?  One fatal comment from you and I could easily snap your neck right now so don't test me."

"Go ahead and do it, father.  You don't think I'm enough of a man to know that?"

"God damnit, Kurt!  Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

The Captain released his grip on his son and Kurt fell to the floor, clutching his neck and gasping for breath.  "You may not realize it now, but sooner or later it's going to hit you that you can't be alone forever.  Fraulein Maria loves you.  She wants to be our mother.  She wants to be with you forever.  Let her love in."

The Captain didn't respond at first, but once his thoughts were collected he spoke.  "Kurt," he said in a more calm tone.  "Drop the topic or get out of my sight.  You obviously haven't been listening to a word I've said so just leave."

Kurt, on the other hand, was still raging with anger.  "Fine!  You won't listen to me…then I'll just leave.  You won't have to worry about listening to me anymore 'cause I'm leaving!"

"Then go!  Stop telling me that!"

"No!  I mean I'm leaving you and the family.  It's apparent what you want here and it's obvious that you're never going to change at all."  Kurt then stormed out of the study and ran upstairs to his room, blowing past Maria without even looking at her.

Maria was actually shocked at what she heard.  Was the Captain honest with what he had said?  If that was the case then her coming to America was a waste and she needed to leave the lodge before anything else happened….

The Captain sat in his study with his head in his hands.  His whole body convulsing as it shook from the force of his tears.  _Oh God, what have I done?_

To be continued……..

Let hear what you think!  I'm going on vacation for a few weeks and am trying to pound out a few chapters a day before I leave so I can finish this story!  I hope it doesn't seem rushed but I don't want to have to wait that long to finish it because I'm afraid I'll run out of all the good ideas I've been getting!  ;)


	7. Love blossoms at last

Liesl's fiancé, Charles, had dropped her and three of her sisters off at the lodge ten minutes ago, but none of them had dared to enter the house.  From the front porch they all could hear the screaming voices of their father and their brother Kurt.  Once the noise subsided, they all felt it was safe to enter the house.  When they walked through the front door, they saw Kurt running upstairs and they could tell that he was extremely angry.  There was a lone figure on the couch that all of them recognized, though.  And she looked very frightened sitting there.

"Fraulein Maria?"  Liesl was the first to speak.  She had obviously disturbed her former governess because Maria's head snapped to the direction the four girls had just entered the room.

Standing up to greet them, Maria felt tears forming in her eyes, yet again that day.  "Liesl?  Is that really you?"

"Yes it is, but what are you doing here?"

"Your brother brought me back here on his way back from Austria.  He thought it would be a nice surprise, but apparently your father has thought otherwise."  Gretl broke free from behind her sisters and ran into Maria's arms.  Louisa, Brigitta, and Liesl followed her.  And soon there were five crying women in Georg Von Trapp's sitting room.  The Captain made his presence known by loudly clearing his throat.

"I want the four of you to go upstairs and change for dinner right away."  That comment was followed by four quiet "Yes fathers."  Left alone in the room, Georg looked over Maria again that day.  _She hasn't changed at all.  She's still lovelier than ever and she must think that I'm a raving lunatic for the way I acted._  The Captain wanted to tell Maria what he was feeling at that very moment, but his pride got in the way instead.

"Fraulein Maria, you're more than welcome to stay the night and be our guest for dinner.  But I must insist that after tomorrow you find a more permanent place of lodging while you stay here in America."

"Oh not to worry, sir.  I have already made plans.  I wasn't planning on inconveniencing you for more than a day, anyways."  Maria didn't think that he bought it, but at least it saved her from making a more sorry excuse.

"Very good, then.  Dinner will be served in an half an hour.  We'll all expect to see you then."  And with that, the Captain ascended the stairs, leaving Maria alone in the sitting room once again.

****

**_Meanwhile upstairs in the bedrooms……._****__**

Liesl wandered the hallways upstairs looking to find her youngest brother and welcome him home.  When she knocked on his door, she saw a mess of clothes being stuffed into suitcase upon suitcase and then she saw Kurt throwing more clothes from his closet across the room.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're organizing your clothes now that you're back.  And I'm even more excited to see the surprise you left in the sitting room."  Liesl folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame waiting for Kurt to notice she had said something.

Kurt's head sprang up at the sound of his eldest sister's voice and walked across the room to greet her.  "Oh Liesl."  And then Kurt fell into his sister's arms.  "I made such a mess of things and father and I got into a ridiculous argument that ended with me yelling at him that I plan on moving out of the lodge and he hates me now even more than ever.  And to top things off, Fraulein Maria must think I'm some sort of deranged person because I brought her here and nothing is going right.  It's hopeless."

"My that certainly is a mouthful.  Now why don't we sit down and you can tell me exactly why father is so steamed and why our former governess is sitting downstairs."

"Well I found her when I went back to Europe and she and I talked for a while and I told her that father still loves her and that she needed to come back here to tell him she loves him too…"

"Oh Kurt.  You really shouldn't have done that.  You know how father gets whenever one of us mentions this topic."

"I know, I know.  But I couldn't help it, Liesl.  I was back home, and she was there.  I just couldn't come back here without the thought even crossing my mind."

Liesl didn't know what to say in reply to that.  She knew Kurt was right.  In fact, if she had been in his place she knew she would have done the exact same thing.  It was just common knowledge to all of the Von Trapp children: the Captain and Maria were in love.  They had been ever since she became their governess.

"So let me guess what happened next.  Father saw Fraulein Maria and went ballistic on you for bringing her here."

"Something like that, yes."

"Well that certainly does put you in a difficult position.  What are you planning on doing now?

"Hope that both of them come to their senses and that I can find a decent place to stay."

"Oh you're not seriously thinking of leaving?  Are you?  What with all the fuss starting with my wedding now…where would you even go?"

"I have a friend that lives in New York City who I went to preparatory school with that's been begging me to go visit him for years now.  I just may take him up on that offer."

"Please stay.  You and father will work it out.  Don't let something like this tear about our family now, after all we've been through over the past few years.  Just reconsider it."  Liesl give Kurt's shoulders a quick squeeze and got up from the bed.  "I am glad that you're home, though."  Then she gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

Dinner had been unbearable.  No one had said a single word.  Literally.  Everyone was equally surprised that Kurt had even shown up to the table.  The Captain included.  But nonetheless, everyone ate in silence.  From time to time, the seven of the children would exchange nervous looks with one another.

Now, Maria was observing the beautiful scenery from the front porch.  She felt so lifeless.  She had made a huge risk to come to America.  But, Kurt had talked her into it.  Just thinking about him made Maria smile.  She was just thinking about what he went through to get her to go to America with him.  He had such love for life and she was glad that he was willing to cross paths with his father in order to attempt to make her happy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Captain Von Trapp's presence on the porch.

"Oh, Fraulein.  Excuse me I didn't know that someone else was here."

"Oh it's quite alright.  If you need the porch to do something or to just think then I'll go inside then.  It is your house after all."  Maria started towards the door to go inside but was stopped by Georg.

"Really it's no trouble.  I would actually love some company right now.  You especially."

Maria thanked God for that last part the Captain had said.  Maybe he was finally coming around.  "You know I can see now why you chose to move here.  It reminds me so much of Austria.  It's like you never left."

"I know, that's the main reason why I looked into buying property here.  Plus this lodge was at a fantastic price and coming over here with very little money we were lucky enough to find it."

"If you like how it reminds you of Austria then why didn't you want Kurt to go back there?"  Maria noticed how quiet the Captain go so she quickly changed the topic.

"I'm sorry.  I haven't changed a bit.  Here I am still talking back to you after all this time."

"It's alright.  You know, I haven't changed any either.  I'm still very distant to my children and my temper is flaring like you would not imagine."

Maria was speechless at that.  She didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment.  And she certainly didn't want the Captain to feel any worse than he was at that moment.

"I have two questions for you, Fraulein and I'd greatly appreciate it if you would answer them both for me."

Bracing herself for what he was about to say, Maria felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

"Why did you leave the night of the party and why are you standing here before me now?"

Of course.  The former of the two questions was exactly what Kurt had demanded of her.  Maria felt that she owed it to the Captain to tell him the truth.  She did love him more than anything, after all.

"Oh where do I begin….I'm going to try and tell you exactly what I told Kurt the other day.  And when I'm done I'd like to hear what you have to say.  But until I'm done, please allow me to get all of this out."

Maria looked at the Captain to get his approval, which was a curt nod and she began.

"I thought being sent to your house was the worst day of my life.  I truly believed that becoming a nun was the answer to all of my problems.  But when I entered your house and after I got to know all of you, my whole world was altered.  You all were so loving and caring and I began to regard you as my family." 

She looked next to her again only to see the Captain hanging on every word she had to say.  "That was the problem, though.  You weren't my family.  After the summer ended, I realized I would return to the Abbey, you would marry the Baroness, and the children would soon forget about me.  Being with you all, I started to form feelings for you, Captain.  Feelings that never I thought in a million years I could possess.  And the night of the party I realized that I was in love with you.  But I knew that could never happen.  So I left and went back to the only world that made sense to me.  And I came here today because those same feelings are still inside of me, waiting to let go.  So here it is…I love you Georg Von Trapp.  I have for the last seven years.  There is no one in this entire world I would rather be with.  You make me feel wonderful.  One look into your eyes and all my cares, all my fears melt away.  I feel like I'm floating and there's no way to bring me down back to earth, except through you.  I love you with every ounce of my soul that consumes me and I hope you feel the same way about me."

Maria took a step back and smiled to herself.  She had done it.  It had taken her seven years to do it, but she had accomplished it.  Now came time for the hard part.  Would he say the same to her in return?

She looked at him, but he was far away in another world.  It was obvious she had just made a fool out of herself.  So she began to walk back inside.

"I'm sorry I came here.  But as I said earlier, I plan on leaving tomorrow.  Good night, sir."  She turned and walked away.  But he called her back to him.

"Maria," saying her name without the fraulein in front of it sounded so wonderful.  And when he said it, she turned in surprise and amazement.  "Maria, I love you too.  Please don't leave me again."  Maria walked towards him and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him ever so passionately.  Georg Von Trapp welcomed the gesture and wrapped his arms around her.  At last, they were together.  He had gotten her back and she was his forever.

To be continued……

Don't worry folks, this definitely isn't the end.  Do you really think I'd let the story end like that?  I appreciate all the constructive criticism from you all over the past few days.  As I said before, this is my first piece so bear with me.  But I love you all for your comments and I hope you enjoyed this installment!


	8. Is it really goodbye?

She rested her head on his shoulders. _Oh my word…is this really happening?_ She thought to herself. This moment had finally come, the one she had been dreaming of for the past seven years. She couldn't believe what was happening.

And neither could the Captain. She had been wonderful. He had hung on to her every word. He knew where she was going with the conversation. But he just had to hear her say it to believe it. He didn't know why he had been so stubborn. He loved her and he had ever since the day she had entered into his life.

"Maria…"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Thank you. So much."

"You're welcome. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me back." She didn't wait for his response. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately once more. The night air soon grew too cold for either of them. So the Captain suggested they go inside of the lodge to warm themselves up.

His initial idea was to lead her to the sitting room and light a fire there. But another idea sparked his mind. Without giving her any indication of what he was about to do, Georg sneaked up behind Maria and picked her up, holding her in his arms. When she began to speak in surprise and protest, Georg planted his lips upon hers and moved towards the staircase. From there, he slowly ascended up towards the direction of his bedroom, where they made love for the first time as a couple.

Morning came, and Kurt was up early in the household. He had everything he thought he would need on his trip to the city. There was enough money in his pocket to get him to New York. Now, he just had to pray that his friend was still as hospitable as he had been before.

He made his way downstairs to grab a quick breakfast and to leave a note on his father's study desk. But when he entered into the dining room, he found two lone figures sitting at the table. Hand-in-hand, there was Maria and Georg laughing and talking with each other while they sipped hot tea and ate their breakfast. Neither one of them had noticed Kurt enter the room so he remained silent for a few more moments, watching in awe.

"Oh, good morning, son." The Captain was the first to notice his son's presence. And acting as if nothing had happened between the two, Georg offered the chair next to him for his son to sit. However, Kurt felt that there was still some tension between him and his father, so he chose the chair next to the one his father had motioned to.

"Good morning, father. Good morning Fraulein. I just came down to eat something before I left this morning. So I'll try to be out of your way in a few minutes or so."

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You're leaving for the city today." Georg again tried to pretend that he approved of this all along and was trying a more subtly approach to an apology.

"I see that you both have gotten a little closer than last night. I trust you both slept well." Saying this Kurt's lips formed a slight smile. He knew that Maria and his father had made their peace. He knew it was bound to happen. But that didn't change what had taken place in the Captain's study the night before.

"Actually, on second thought I'll just grab something to eat at the train station when I get there. My taxi should be here momentarily." Kurt stood from the table and so did Maria and Georg.

_Please, God, let me say this right. I don't want to lose my son. I've just found a mother for him._ Georg's hands were shaking as he prayed silently to himself. Maria noticed the discomfort in the situation and decided to excuse herself.

"Well I think I'll go for a walk outside while the two of you say good-bye to each other." She started for the door, but was stopped by Georg.

"That won't be necessary. I need you here right now. This involves you, too." Georg lifted a comforting hand to Maria's face and softly stroked it. Then he turned his attention toward Kurt.

"Kurt, please sit down. We need to discuss a few things."

"As far as I'm concerned, father, I have nothing left to discuss with you. So if you'll kindly shake my hand and bid me farewell I'll be out of your life forever." Now, Kurt's hands were shaking as he extended his right one for his father to take.

"I'm not going to let you do that. We both said some horrible things to each other last night. Why don't we both forget about them and act like gentleman, shall we?"

"Gentleman??? So you're saying now **_I'm_** a gentleman because you want to make amends of the situation? I don't think so, father. In you eyes I will never be good enough for you. That's why I need to leave." Kurt turned to Maria ready to snap emotionally. He had taken enough of his father to last him a lifetime. At least Maria would provide some compassion in this instance.

"Fraulein Maria I wish you all the happiness in the world. Thank you for coming here with me. It was terrific seeing you." He planted a small kiss on her cheek and stood to face his father. "Father, good-bye. I hope you remain well. If you're ever in New York, please stop by." And with that Kurt left the room, stopping to collect his bags on the way and exited the lodge to his awaiting taxi outside.

Not quite how you pictured this chapter to turn out, huh? Well if you want to find out more you're just going to have to wait for the next installment.

Sorry this one took so long, but I had a million things to do before I left for my vacation so I wasn't able to finish the story before I left. Read and Review as always….you all know I appreciate it lots!

J


	9. Realizations

"Kurt! Kurt please come back!" Georg rushed out of the lodge to try and stop his son from making a terrible mistake.

Upon hearing his father's voice, Kurt just continued on his way. Once he was at the door of the taxi he had planned on getting in and not looking back. But he couldn't help but steal one last glance. When he turned his head, though, he did not see the von Trapp lodge. Instead, his father came into view and hurried to obstruct his path from getting into the taxi.

"Kurt don't do this, please. I'm begging you." Georg let all of his emotions out in one breath. He was a little winded sprinting all the way from the dining room.

"Give me one solid reason to stay here, father. One good excuse to prevent me from getting into this car and never coming back here again." Kurt crossed his arms and looked his father square in the eyes. _He doesn't have anything. He's just trying to come out as the hero in the situation._ Kurt felt a small smile creep over his face. He knew that his father wouldn't be able to think of something good to keep him in Vermont.

Georg looked at his son upon hearing his request and then he looked back at Maria who had followed now as she stood on the porch looking at the two von Trapp men. And then he looked back at Kurt and sighed.

"I didn't think so." Kurt then turned to get into the back seat of the taxi.

"You want one good reason to stay? I'll give you one then….I love you Kurt. Although I may have not shown it in your youth and adolescent years, I whole-heartedly love you. You are by far an even better gentleman than I thought I could raise. I mean….just look at you. Never in a million years would I have guessed you would stand up to me the way you have these past few months. Please stay with us. We all need you….I need you."

The whole time Georg was speaking Kurt's back was to him, so the Captain was unable to see his son's reaction to what he had said. But then, as if the impossible had happened, Kurt turned around and smiled at his father. He had tears in his eyes. Never in his life had Georg von Trapp told his son, Kurt, that he loved him. Yes he had told him he cared for him and Kurt knew that, but he had never actually spoken those words to him.

"You really meant all that? You think I'm a gentleman?" He was in utter disbelief. Or a better word was absolute shock. Ever since he was a boy, Kurt had been vying for his father's approval and love and affection. Now, at eighteen years old he had finally won it.

"I meant every word that I said, yes. You are a true gift from above, you know that? Will you stay here with all of us?" It didn't take more than five seconds for Kurt to wrap himself in his father's arms. And there he held on to him like a young, newborn child grabbing onto his father for the first time. "I'm so proud of you, son."

"I love you too, father." Kurt's knuckles were white from grasping his father but he didn't mind. He had accomplished his goal; succeeded in his mission: he had made his family into the loving and whole component that it once had been.

Well I know it has been a while but I've been busy with this thing called college! I'm all settled in now and cannot wait to get the rest of this story out for you all. Let me know what you think of this installment…and remember I love reviews so use the button at the bottom! J


	10. Almost a family again

Kurt sat on the hillside behind the lodge. The cool wind was blowing and the breeze felt nice on his back. He had had a very emotional past few weeks. He had gone to Austria and brought back Maria. Then he had gotten her and his father to finally confess their love for each other. And he had won the approval of his father and been called a gentleman. _Life just doesn't get any better than this._ While he thought he was alone in his thoughts, Kurt was interrupted but Maria who slowly walked over to her future son and placed her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

Kurt didn't even have to look, he knew who it was and he smiled. "You know I never thanked you for bringing me here, Kurt. This place is wonderful and I feel so happy being with you and your family again." Maria squeezed her hands a little tighter around Kurt.

"It's your family now too, you know. I still can't believe that you're going to be my mother. After all these years of waiting and hoping it's finally going to happen."

Kurt pulled Maria around to face him and pulled her into, yet, another giant and appreciative hug. "I love you. I'm so glad that you ended up coming back with me." Then Kurt laid down, resting his head in her lap and closing his eyes, allowing for the beautiful moment to sink in.

Maria sat there and looked around her. She had gotten the life she had always wanted. The life that she had never had as a child. She stroked Kurt's hair and began to sing to him. Kurt loved hearing her voice again. And he felt himself giving into some much needed sleep as he drifted off lying in his mother's lap as she peacefully sang to him.

Georg walked onto the porch in search of Maria and Kurt and found them sitting together in the backyard. He was about to go join them when he realized that Maria was singing. He sat down on the steps and listened. She was singing a lull-a-bye to him. It was beautiful. The moment was so magical and Georg didn't want to ruin it, but the rest of the family was inside waiting for their brother and mother as dinner was ready for them.

Walking over to them, Georg heard Maria break into Edelweiss and his heart melted. He had not heard that song since he and Liesl had sung it back in Austria. Quietly, he sat down next to Maria and Kurt and startled Maria when he joined in. She looked over at him smiling and they finished the song together. When the song ended Georg reached out and pulled Maria's face so that their lips met.

"Alright it's enough that I had to sit through the two of you singing, but now I certainly do not want to witness this." Georg and Maria laughed at Kurt's outburst and their lips met for an even more passionate kiss to entice their son.

"I see that you're finally awake." Maria said to him as Kurt sat up and stretched out his arms.

"Yes, I'm awake and completely starved!"

"Well it's a good thing I came out here then, because your brother and sisters are sitting at the table ready to eat dinner as we speak. Why don't we all join them?" Georg was the first to rise and he helped Maria up and offered his arm for her, which she gladly accepted. And together the trio walked back into the lodge.

Once at the dinner table, Maria and Georg were ready to make their announcement to the children. Georg wanted to do it as soon as they sat down, but Maria suggested that they wait until they were eating dessert. So once nine plates of chocolate cake were placed on the table, Georg began to talk to his children.

"Children as you all know Maria and I want to get married as soon as possible so we decided that we all will be going back to Salzburg for the ceremony next week." He stopped for a moment to see the reactions of his seven children. His eyes landed on Kurt's. Kurt only smiled back at his father.

"But father," Louisa said. "I thought that you said you never wanted to go back to Austria?"

"Well, Louisa, times do change and plus Maria still has to gather the rest of her things so she can bring them back here for good."

"How long will we all be gone, father?" Liesl asked in hopes that it wasn't longer than a week so she could return to Stowe to continue planning her wedding.

"Well you all will be staying just next week with the two of us before and after the ceremony and then you seven will be returning back here."

"What about you and Fraulein Maria?" Gretl, still being the littlest and most naïve didn't understand what her father and Maria would be doing alone in Austria.

"Actually darling your father and I plan on staying in Salzburg for our honeymoon and possibly touring through Europe for a few weeks afterwards." Maria looked over at her fiancé and winked at him. _She's going to be a wonderful mother to them all._ Georg thought to himself.

"So it's all settled then. Since today is Thursday you all have three days to pack. We leave for Europe on Sunday evening." So many happy and delighted thoughts were running through all nine heads at the dinner table. But there was one feeling that was going through everyone's head simultaneously: _only a few more days and we'll finally be a real family._

Not to worry there is still a final chapter coming. I didn't like the idea of leaving the story like that….it needs a little something more. Let me know what you think. My first piece is drawing to a close and I love hearing the comments!


	11. Wedding jitters

The soon to be family of nine Von Trapps got settled into their hotel rooms late Sunday night, as Georg had promised. Too exhausted to do anything they all fell fast asleep in their three rooms: Georg, Friedrich, and Kurt in one. Maria, Liesl, and Brigitta were in another. And finally Louisa, Marta, and Gretl shared the last one. The wedding was set to take place at noon on Tuesday so the group figured they all would spend Monday revisiting Austria.

Monday night came and the nine were just as tired as they were the night before. Everyone was excited, Maria was nervous above anything else. Realizing that she couldn't sleep, she decided to take a walk while everyone else was in bed. As she walked down the hall, she bumped into Georg.

"Good evening, Frauline." Georg said with a mischievous smile.

"The same to you, Captain. I see that you were having problems sleeping too?" She walked over to her fiancée and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. Georg then proceeded to wrap Maria in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. They stayed that way for perhaps five minutes or so, getting lost in their emotions.

Finally, it was Maria who broke away first. "Come let's go for a walk on our last night as single adults." She took Georg's hand in hers and led him outside of the hotel.

They walked in silence for a good portion, just loving each other's company. Somehow they ended up at their old villa. When they came to the gate they both just stared at the giant house in even greater silence.

"I wonder who lives there now." Georg took his free hand and placed it on the bars of the gate. Maria could see how much he had missed his house. Austria had been such an enormous part of Georg's heart. She knew how much he was hurting now that he was back in his homeland, but even more so now that he was standing in front of his home.

"Georg it's getting a bit chilly why don't we start to head back." Maria took one last long glance at the house she had grown to love seven years ago. _If we could only revisit the inside once more._ She thought to herself.

The walk back to the hotel was a quiet one. "What are you thinking of?" Georg's question brought Maria back to reality and from her thoughts. "What am I thinking of? Hhmmm….well obviously about tomorrow." She looked at Georg and smiled. "I'm very excited about our wedding, Georg, but so nervous at the same time."

"You? Nervous? Maria you are without a doubt the most confident and self-assured person I have ever met in my life. What could you possible be nervous about?"

"Well, there's the whole being a good wife thing that's gotten me scared out of my mind….Georg, what if I'm a horrible wife and an even worse mother to your children?"

Georg could actually sense her uneasiness and did his best to calm her nerves. "First of all they are your children too. They have been since you came into our home seven years ago. And secondly…" He stopped walking and took her other hand in his and faced her. "You could never be a horrible anything. Maria you are the love of my life and I would have never fallen for you in I did not believe you to be an extraordinary person."

"Oh, Georg. I love you too." She took her hands and cupped his face and gave him another passionate kiss. "You make me feel so wonderful inside. You are the only person I have ever met that can make my heart beat so fast and stop at the same time." With that being said she took his hands and placed them over her heart. Georg looked at her and smiled.

"I am so proud and lucky that I get to become your husband tomorrow. I don't know what I would have ever done if you hadn't come back to me." He pulled his beloved Maria into a long embrace and then they continued on their walk back to the hotel.

**_Meanwhile while Maria and Georg were taking a walk….._**

Kurt was busy making phone calls from his hotel bedroom, careful not to wake up his older brother.

"Yes that's correct," He said into the receiver. "Two limousines for the afternoon and I'll be sure to give the drivers the instructions. My father and mother are to know nothing of these plans…..Yes that's settled then. Thank you very much." And with that he hung up the phone as a triumphant smile crept over his face.

Wedding chapter is coming up next! I hope that you kind people will leave me some reviews before I post it….I love it when you all use that little button on the bottom left.


	12. Wedding DayPart 1

Everyone woke up the next morning knowing just how exciting the day was going to be. Maria had barely slept a wink all night long and she couldn't believe that she was finally getting married at last. Georg on the other hand had slept like a baby. And he had to be dragged out of bed by Freidrich. Kurt was nowhere to be found. But by the looks of the hotel room he had taken his tuxedo and was dressed ready for the day to begin.

The girls all congregated in Maria's room and they all ate breakfast together. When their trays arrived from room service with their food, a short note was attached to it from Kurt. It read:

_Good morning ladies I trust that you all slept well. Please enjoy your breakfast and get dressed as soon as possible. I will meet you all in the lobby at eleven o'clock exactly. I cannot wait to see you all looking so elegant and beautiful. Today is a wonderful day….we become a family once again. I love you all-Kurt._

Marta finished reading the note and looked at the faces of five very confused women staring back at her. Maria was about to ask to look at the note when there came a knock at the door. Liesl went to answer it to find Friedrich standing there looking equally as confused.

"Good morning everyone. Did u receive a strange letter from Kurt when your breakfast arrived?" He held a small piece of paper in his hand that was identical to the one that arrived on the girls' breakfast tray.

"Yes, we did. Please tell me that you and your father know what's going on with your brother." Maria asked him hoping there was a logical explanation.

"Um, I wish I knew what was going on but I really have no idea what Kurt is planning. So I say that we all eat, get dressed, and meet him as he has requested. We'll just have to wait and see what he's got up his sleeve." Looking around, Freidrich could tell that no one wanted to, but reluctantly agreed. So he left the room and went to help ease Georg's nerves and get him ready. The six ladies decided to do the same thing and hurried to get downstairs.

Kurt walked into the lobby and looked at his wrist watch. It was two minutes before eleven. The cars were outside waiting for everyone. His tuxedo was hanging in the back of one of them and his heart was beating as if it were going to burst out of his chest. He nervously began pacing through the lobby until he finally saw the six most important women in his life getting off the elevator followed by his father and older brother.

"Good morning everyone. You all look radiant." Kurt was trying to steady his voice. He knew that they all had figured that something weird was going on. Now he had to keep calm so he wouldn't give away the surprise.

"Kurt, what on earth is going on here? We're not due at the cathedral until one o'clock. Why did we have to rush to be down here by now?" Georg was clearly stressed out by his son's actions and all he wanted to do was get married to Maria. He didn't need anything extra to worry about.

"Well actually that is the first part of the little surprise I have for you all. You're not getting married at the cathedral."

"What?!?!?" Eight enraged voices simultaneously shouted.

"Please calm down all of you. Father, Maria, you are still getting married, not to worry. There is just a change of location, I guess you could say. Now why don't we all gather our things and go out to the cars?" He turned and started out the doors. Having no other option, the remaining eight followed him outside.

Once in front of the hotel, they all stopped short at the sight. Two gorgeous Mercedes limousines stood ready for them to ride in.

"Father, you, Freidrich, and I will ride in this one. Maria, you and the girls will ride in that one." After his instructions he watched them all board into the cars. Purposely wanting to get in last he pulled out two blindfolds from his pocket and walked over to the limousine that held the women. He opened the door and looked in and smiled.

"Marta, will you please lean back for a moment." He kept the blindfold hidden behind his back and leaned towards Maria and quickly put it over her eyes in one, swift motion.

"Kurt! What in the world is going on here? Is this really necessary?" She shouted at him and went to remove it, but he prevented her from doing so.

"You're going to have to just trust me on this, Maria. Now make sure that she leaves this on until I till I tell you to remove it." He turned to his sisters who just nodded at him. "Very good then. Your driver has the directions so I'll see you all again when we arrive."

"Kurt, where are we going?" Louisa called after him, but he ignored her and closed the door and went to get into his limousine. When he got into the limousine that already had his father and Freidrich in it he went through the same process all over again.

"Kurt! What are you doing?"

"Father remain calm. You're just going to have to wear this for a while. It's alright…now don't take it off." Kurt gave the go ahead to his driver and the family was off on their way.

Wedding day part one is complete! This was probably the hardest chapter to write because I didn't know how to exactly word it all. Read and review so that I can finally post part two!


	13. Wedding DayPart 2

The cars stopped and Kurt was the first one to get out. He made sure that Maria and Georg were still completely blindfolded and then allowed his siblings to get out first, leaving their parents in the cars for a moment.

Soon, six confused Von Trapps exited the limousines. Their eyes wandered their surroundings and couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were all in complete and total shock. Kurt smiled at them all and instructed the girls to help Maria out of their car while he and Freidrich helped their father. Kurt gave the girls the final set of instructions before the ceremony. Maria's blindfold was not to be removed until she was in the room that had been set aside for her. And Freidrich was to do the same with Georg while Kurt tended to some last minute business.

"Alright, the cars have stopped. Kurt can you tell us where we are now?" Maria was walking uneasily because Gretl and Brigitta held her arms so she wouldn't stumble.

"Really, Kurt, this is becoming a nuisance." Georg chimed in.

"Father, Maria, all will be revealed momentarily. But for now I ask that you remain silent and stay with your escorts until the ceremony begins in a half an hour. Alright everyone you know what to do." The girls lead the way for Maria and Freidrich helped Georg while Kurt got back into one of the limousines.

"Okay, Maria. Watch your step. Almost there…..here we are." Liesl held open the door for her sisters and followed them in, closing the door behind herself. She still couldn't believe what her younger brother had done for their family. He had brought Maria and Georg together finally and now he had given them the greatest wedding present.

"Alright, Maria. I'm going to remove the blindfold now." Louise carefully took off the blindfold and took a step back so Maria could react. Maria blinked a few times so her eyes could get readjusted to the light. When they were open and her vision was clear, she almost collapsed. Her cheeks were quickly stained with massive tears and her whole body began shaking. She was standing in the old Von Trapp Villa. What was better, though, was that she was standing in her former bedroom. It looked somewhat different since the last time she had been in it, and she couldn't believe it. She looked around the room. In the center her wedding dress hung on a wall length tri-fold mirror. And attached to the mirror was another mysterious note. She walked over to it and began to read:

_Maria, you are a wonderful person. Thank you for coming back with me. I cannot even begin to show my appreciation for you doing that. I know you love father and he loves you more than I could ever imagine. I know that you will be the perfect wife for him and I am ecstatic that you are becoming our mother, at last. When you came into all of our lives seven years ago we didn't know what to think of you. You were the first governess that actually cared for the seven of us. And we loved that about you. Thank you for caring. Thank you for being you. I love you with all my heart and I know that you be a wonderfully, caring mother to us all. Congratulations on your wedding day. All my love. - Your son, Kurt_

More and more tears were now streaming down Maria's face so that it looked as if she were weeping. All together, Liesl, Louisa, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl walked over to her to comfort her, thinking something was wrong. But when she turned to the, she opened her arms and smiled through her tears. She knew from that moment that everything was going to be perfect. All her cares and worries left her and she enjoyed the moment for as long as it lasted.

While the women were getting ready upstairs, Freidrich was still leading his father around the villa. When he came to the location that Kurt had instructed he removed his father's blindfold. Georg had to do the same as Maria had done; letting his eyes get comfortable with the light once again. When he realized where he was, he spun around and looked at his son in awe. He was standing in the sitting room of the villa. The very room that he had sung Edelweiss in. Soon, like Maria, his chest began to heave in and out. His breath quickened and tears started to form in his eyes. He had no idea how Kurt had done it, but he was getting married in his former home. _His beloved home._

"Freidrich, how in the world?" Georg's voice trailed off as he tried, unsuccessfully, to gather his thoughts and emotions.

"Don't ask me, father. Kurt set this all up on his own without any of us knowing. But I was instructed to give you this note."

Georg took the piece of paper from his son and read what Kurt had left for him:

_Father, all my life I have wanted to be exactly as you are today. You lead a perfect life and now it is complete with Maria entering into our family. Although we have not had the closest relationship, I love you so much. I would not have grown to be the man I am today if it were not for you. I learned so much from you, while I may never admit that to you. You are a wonderful father. Look at what this woman did to our family. She brought you back to the seven of us and now I get to call her mother and you as your wife. Cherish the time you will have with her and take care of her. She is one of a kind and an absolute treasure. Congratulations on your wedding day. I love you. Your loving son, Kurt_

The tears that had formed in Georg's eyes were now running down his face. He turned to Freidrich and wrapped him in an enormous hug.

"You should start to get into your tuxedo. Kurt will be back soon and now that you know what he has been up to he'll want everything to go perfectly." Freidrich withdrew from his father's embrace and began to help him into his old navy uniform.

Kurt was riding along in the limousine, which was taking him back to his former home. But he was not alone. With him were two figures of his family's past that he knew had to be present at his father's wedding. When the car arrived, he led the two guests to where he told them to wait for the ceremony to begin. Then proceeded to the sitting room to greet his father.

He quietly opened the door without knocking and stood in the doorway as he watched is father put the finishing touches to his uniform. The lapels were properly in place, thanks to the help of Freidrich. All that had to be done was to tie the bowtie and Freidrich was working on that.

"Why don't I finish that for you, Freid. It would be a tremendous help if you could go outside and see if there is anything that needs to be done. Particularly, there are _two_ important matters that could use your help." Kurt was of course referring to the two guests he had brought back with him. Freidrich smiled and left his father and brother together. Kurt walked over to his father and took his bowtie and began tying it.

"Kurt, how in the world did you accomplish this?" Georg was still in total awe of the situation.

"Come now, father. You really want me to expose the secret that I have been hiding from you all so well?"

"Please, son. I just want to know so that I can fully thank you."

"Well the matter is pretty simple, actually. I took the money that I had saved in my bank account and used it to persuade the owners of the villa to take the afternoon off and let us use the grounds. When we arrived at a reasonable amount they gladly said that they would step out for the remainder of the day." He finished with his father's tie and went to check his own in the mirror.

"Just how much exactly is a reasonable amount, Kurt?

"Father, please. Just consider this as my wedding present to you and Maria." He turned and faced his father. "Please, that's all I am asking of you."

"Thank you, Kurt. It truly is the greatest gift that a son could give his father. Come here." The two shared a long lasting embrace. Probably the greatest one that they ever shared or would ever share again. Georg Von Trapp had everything he had ever dreamed of…his children, who loved him dearly, and now he was piecing in the last part of the puzzle: Maria.

Freidrich peeked in on the two and didn't want to interrupt, but knew that it was time for the ceremony to start. "Excuse me, but the priest is ready to begin the ceremony." Kurt and Georg withdrew from their hug and Georg straightened himself out and made sure that his face was as dry as it was going to get.

"Oh, Kurt. Those two important matters were taken care of. Just thought I should let you know. And the girls are waiting outside as well."

"What about Maria? Is she all ready? Because if she is then the three of us should get outside."

"She insisted upon waiting for you, Kurt."

"Me? What does she need me for?"

"Well, actually she insisted that you give her away." Kurt swallowed hard. His father had planned on Kurt and Freidrich being his best men, the girls would be the bridesmaids, and Maria was going to walk down the aisle alone. But now, he didn't mind in the least bit that that was all changing.

"Um, alright then. You two go outside and I'll wait here with Maria." Georg left Kurt in the foyer and he and Freidrich made their way outside.

Maria descended the stairs without Kurt noticing and when he finally did, he lost his breath. She looked stunning. He went to greet her on the landing.

"You look wonderful." Tears started forming in his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't. The only person that gets to cry here is me. Kurt what you have done is overwhelming. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea how much this means to me. Getting married here is a dream come true."

"Oh, mother." The first time Kurt had called Maria by that title and it sounded so beautiful. The two embraced for a good ten minutes before Maria pulled away, remembering that she was getting married. And she looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled.

"I love you Kurt….my son."

She then proceeded to loop her arm in his and they walked through the house to the veranda outside where everyone else was waiting. They got to the top step outside and stopped for a moment. All of a sudden the small, five piece band that Kurt had hired started to play the wedding march. It was a very soft and quiet version. They walked down the walk until they came to the gate in front of the lake. As they walked along, Kurt pointed out the two important matters that he had brought. Standing with the girls were Frau Schmidt and Uncle Max. Both of them held handkerchiefs to wipe the tears and beamed with approval. Maria looked at Kurt and then at Georg. _It doesn't surprise me in the least bit._ She thought to herself. _Not at all after what he has already done today._

The sun was shining bright and it was a clear day. Kurt placed Maria's hands in Georg's and the priest began. "Who presents this woman?" Kurt looked around at his siblings and then all together they said in unison, "We do." Georg and Maria smiled at this remark and the ceremony continued…and what a beautiful ceremony it was. Right down to the "I do's." The seven Von Trapp children were so proud of their father and of their new mother. After the vows had been said and the rings had been placed on Maria and Georg's fingers, the new couple shared their first kiss together as man and wife.

What do you all think? Should this be the final chapter? Let me know! ;)


	14. Reception and The End

Kurt stood and watched his family in their joy as he stood at the bar of the restaurant. He had actually done it. He had a mother and everything was perfect. The ceremony was beautiful. Georg and Maria both cried through the entire thing and afterwards took their wedding pictures along the lakeside and out by the old gazebo in the back yard. Now as he stood merely observing his family, he still could not believe what his eyes showed him. Sitting at the small quaint restaurant where the reception was being held were his six siblings, Max, Frau Schmidt, and his parents. The last time Kurt was able to even fathom that thought, he had barely been an adolescent. The day was perfect and he didn't want it to end. He wanted to freeze frame the moment and make it last forever.

Maria was caught in the moment. She was a bride, _his_ _bride._ Yes, she would miss teaching in her little classroom in Austria, but she knew that a wonderful and new life awaited her in America. Maria happened to glance over in the direction of the bar and saw Kurt staring back in a total fog. Just knowing what he had gone through in order to get her to marry his father, Maria's heart melted. When she met Kurt seven years ago for the first time, he appeared to be a quiet, shy boy. But over the past few weeks that she had spent with him, she got to know a completely different side of him. And at last she was his mother and he her beloved son. Her life was now complete.

Kurt was brought back to reality as the bartender nudged him so he could take his glass. He then walked back over to the table to rejoin his family. At that moment, Freidrich stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Um….you all know what my younger brother had to go through to get these two people here today," he gestured towards Maria and Georg and went on. "I know I speak for my siblings when I saw this, but we are so blessed to finally have a mother again. And now that our father is happy once again, our family is finally that, a true family."

"I want to share something with you all. I can remember every day that the seven of us spent with Maria here in Austria roaming about the streets causing chaos. Maria was the first governess we all liked. She taught us how to sing away our problems and she taught our father how to love us again." Freidrich cleared his throat and paused for a moment to look around at everyone. He had the attention of all ten people sitting at the table.

"For years the seven of us were forced to answer to whistles and march around wearing sailor suits that father made us wear." Everyone broke into laughter upon hearing this. "And Maria, it was you who freed us from both of those things. Thank you." This time hysterics occurred all around the table, including the bride and groom. "Father, mother, I know that you both love each other. Anyone off the street could tell the same. The seven of us will always be your little children, regardless of how old we get, or how old you get. I wish you all the best in the world and good luck. So let us all now raise our glasses to Captain Georg Von Trapp and to Baroness Maria Von Trapp…Cheers!"

All eleven glasses clinked together in unison as Freidrich sat down. Kurt patted his brother on the back in approval. Max decided it was his turn to speak so he let his voice be known, "I personally would like to hear from my nephew, Kurt who is responsible for this glorious occasion." Everyone turned their attention towards Kurt's end of the table and encourage him to stand up and say something.

"Well I'm sure that everyone is tired of hearing about me when we really should be talking about this two wonderful people here. I don't plan on making a long speech like Freidrich did, but do I have a question to ask my new mother." He turned towards Maria and extended his hand. "I ask you for this dance that we both started so many years ago. I've grown since that night and think I can manage the turns now." The small band that had played at the ceremony now began to play the Landler and Maria's face was filled with an expression of bewilderment once again.

"And to think that I had you figured out. More surprises?" Maria glanced at Kurt with tears in her eyes yet again.

"Does that mean yes? I assure you that I'm not half as bad as I once was." Maria looked at Kurt and had to laugh. Deep down inside he truly was the same boy she met seven years ago. She stood up and took Kurt's hand as he led her to the small dance floor.

The two started to glide through the music and Maria was really impressed with how skilled Kurt had gotten, but then again he was only eleven years old when she had tried to teach him the dance. The music ended and Maria placed a tender kiss on Kurt's cheek. But he motioned for the band to re-play the song. Maria gave him a suspicious look and was about to question her son when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me baroness, but my I have the pleasure of a dance too?" Georg asked and didn't wait for an answer. Instead he took his wife in his arms and they danced just as they had the night of the party, but this time they finished it.

Well how did I do? This is officially the end of my first piece so let me know how I did and if I should start another one soon?!?!?!!? Thanx for all your comments and suggestions along the way---believe me I took all of them into consideration.


End file.
